The study proposes to measure the levels of soluble selectins in patients before, during and after cardiopulmonary bypass. The time course of induction of the various adhesion molecules following cardiopulmonary bypass and deep hypothermic circulatory arrest is not well known. During the course of this study it has been successfully determined that mRNA for IL-8, ICAM-1, and E-selectin is induced in heart muscle after cardiopulmonary bypass. Using immunohistochemistry ICAM-1 and E-selectin protein is not yet expressed during the time course of cardiac surgery itself. The study will attempt to localize the site of expression of ICAM-1, E-selectin and IL-8 using in-situ hybridization. Serial blood samples during the time from induction of anesthesia to 48 hours after cessation of cardiopulmonary bypass to assay for soluble adhesion molecules and chemokines, including ICAM-1, LAM, and E-selectin will be obtained.